Skinny Love - Volume 1
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: This isn't a time where things like toys and cakes are the world to you. This isn't the time to worry over what dress you're going to wear at your best friend's bat mitzvah. This is the time where soup is your lifeline and that staying alive is your most valuable thing ever. Love doesn't cut it either. But somehow, it does. NaLu, AU, 1940s, Holocaust. Read at your own risk.
1. Important Author's Notes

Well, this is it.

The story that everyone's been waiting for. My version of Diner Girl; 1940s version.

There is a reason as to why I'm making this separated from the rest of the fic itself- just its own chapter.

**Please read below:**

**This fic will be based on the 1940s as well as the Holocaust and the many things that have happened in this time period, as well as mentioning's of religious beliefs and other grotesque characteristics, such as gas chambers and many deaths, that are in this time period. **

Now, before any of you comment, I just want to say that I am not trying to insult anyone or anything of that matter. I'm not going to say that I am an expert in this time period, nor am I saying that I am an expert in the Holocaust or any of its horrors. **I'm also not trying to insult anyone who's religion or ideas and beliefs are found in here. I don't want to hurt anyone, nor their hearts and their beliefs. Whatever you believe is fine by me, but I never meant to hurt anyone in this. I'm sorry in advance to all of you who are insulted, hurt or feel like they are discriminated to a degree! **

This is also going to be **rated M** because of how sensitive this fic will be and also for the things I'm going to be putting in here.

In addition, I'm going to be trying to be as accurate with everything that is in this time period, so for those of you that think that you can't handle it, I suggest you either not read this or read it at your own risk. As I have said before, I never meant to hurt anyone in the process of this fic. I just thought of this idea and thought it would be different to write something of this category.

**Also, if anyone reports this fic for being too graphic or hurts anyone's beliefs or anyone's ideas, I will remove this story in response to it. I respect everyone's thoughts, ideas, beliefs, etc. and I never meant to hurt anyone, as I have repetitively said so in this.**

So! With that out in the open, let's begin.


	2. Prologue

**If you, reader, have not read the chapter before to this one, I suggest you do read it- it regards this fic itself and all of the material I will be putting in here, as well as the respect I have for this topic. **

**If you have not read the chapter, I will repeat it here in short: I am not trying to insult anyone's religious beliefs or anyone's ideals or anything that may or may not hurt you (the reader). I respect everyone's opinions and ideas, as well as people's religious beliefs and any other things that I have not mentioned in here. ****I am only writing this story and am trying to place an accurate (?) historical composition on this. If this story is reported for misguided conduct or is rebelling any of the rules on here, Fanfiction, I will immediately post a chapter regarding this fic's future and remove the story all together.**

**With that, I hope you all try and enjoy this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

**.:The Before:.**

I used to think that the most important thing was to get a good education and to find love. To finally get a good job that would pay for my family and to finally have a house with a white picket fence and lace curtains and my own library to study and read in. To get what my family has always expected of me to be; to be rich, lovely, endearing, nice. All the positive nouns and adjectives in the English language dictionary that one would describe a girl that has blonde hair and brown eyes. A girl who was raised to be a proper girl with proper morals and proper ideals in life and all its mysteries.

Now, though, those things don't really matter to me as much as they did back then. My only objective at the moment is to be alive, to act the way I was back then as much as possible to get everyone to smile. To get my life back. The one I dreamed of so many times and the one where I'm constantly being tortured in a beautiful bliss.

They say in the camps that it's the survival of the fittest. They say that only the ones of certain ages will live and the young and old, weak and the sick are the first to be killed. They say that prayer is the only thing keeping them from shattering into pieces and that hope is the thing that helps them cope with quaint things. They say this, they say that. How cliche.

What's the most saddest thing of all is that all of those rumors are true. Every one of those cliche lines. All three sentences in that minor paragraph. And nothing can change that. Not any kind of science, nor any time machine that we all wished that existed so that no one had to suffer the way we did.

They were called Konzentrationslager, or in English, concentration camps. And that is where I am.

* * *

Please review if you'd like.

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	3. Entry 761

**Alright guys! How's it going for everyone? Good? Bad? Okay then!**

**I managed to get this one out ASAP because I had enough time to type for today! :)**

**Also, in this story, I will have alternating chapters like these where they're not much to look at, but it helps with story progression and all. So, here we have a bit of an insight on what our main character's life is like and albeit it's a small chapter, these will eventually lead up to something more, ya know?**

**Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the plot and how I write it! **

* * *

**Notes:** _Thoughts_

**Chapter One**

**.:Entry #761:.**

Date: Sept. 15, 1941

Dear Diary,

Today was another mundane day of preparatory school. Our teacher, Miss Lillith, taught us new Geometry formulas, which includes DeMorgen's Law and Modus Tollens, and how to use these components in a geometric proof. It's a bit confusing in my opinion, since we need to figure out when to use them in said proofs, but after awhile, you get used to it.

Then in English with Mr. Macao, we were reading newspaper articles that were based on the first war -First World War or the European War- and how this whole epidemic had started. Same old same old. But in History, Mr. Smith pulled out the world map and we pinpointed locations as to where the war was, including the Allied Forces and the Axis Powers movements.

Hey, diary? How can you tell if a boy likes you? Do they actually show their feelings? Do they even have feelings? Maybe I should start it off with a brief Intel on why I'm actually writing these questions.

Well, there's this guy in my class- his name is Gray Fullbuster- and he kept on staring at me in Biology. It's slowly making me very uncomfortable to feel his ice-cold stare hit my back. But after class, we had talked and he called me cute when I frowned at him for what he said of my large collection of books.

Does this necessarily mean that he just likes me in a platonic way, or does it mean he's trying to hint to me that he likes me more than friends? Gah, I must be over-thinking things again. It's hard to not think of ridiculous ideas when you're a writer, I guess.

Ah! I almost forgot! I had this napkin I used to write a couple of ideas for my story in lunch and I lost it for half the day till I found it at the bottom of my bag! Can you believe that after all the time I was worrying over a napkin, it was right in my bag the whole time!

So far the ideas I have down are fairly simple, but once I get writing, then the book will wrap up so nicely. I probably have written this many times, but my ultimate dream is to become an author that everyone says that my book is swell and that it will be remembered as a classic. but dreams are only dreams if one doesn't put an effort in trying.

Well, I think I wrote down enough. I'm fairly tired and it's pretty late- it's 9:45 PM- and I still have to pack up for our trip. Daddy says that this trip is for business only, but why would he bring his family with him then? Surely it isn't just a business trip.

Sincerely,

L. Heartfilia

* * *

So here we have it! Yes, yes, you're dying for more, I know it! But don't worry! I'll try and type up more chapters soon C:

Also, I'm planning on updating between Fridays-Sundays, so watch out for updates ;)

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	4. The Rewrite by the Epoch

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't get this out in time! I had so much to do- I have a freaking essay due by Monday for history and I haven't started!**

**Well, whatever! I got this done and out of the way, I posted this out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**.**

**. **

**Wait, what? What?!**

**No! Please don't show them that Epo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Chapter Two**

**.:The Rewrite by the Epoch:.**

Hmmm, something isn't right here Lady LuckyLifeSmile. It seems you here have posted the wrong side of the story. Sigh, stop your squirming Lady LuckyLifeSmile. You're lucky I have only tied you by stars, not by the mandatory meteors.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entry #761? Ha, this is a laugh Lady Luck. Stop struggling, Lady LuckyLifeSmile.

.

.

.

.

Entry #761 . . .

.

.

.

There is no Entry #761. There _would_ have been a Entry #761 diary entry in Lucy Heartfilia's life if the war had never existed. Gray Fullbuster isn't even real- just a name I had given to such a male that would sound so suave, cold, handsome, lonely, and by himself.

Oh, who am I, reader?

I am the Epoch. Some define me as Father Time, but ultimately I have no "real" name. Yet, if one was to name me such a name, I would go by the name the Guardians call me- the Epoch. They call me the Epoch because I am the one that fiddles with human memories, time itself, the spaces or tears that have been tampered with in memories, time pieces, the gears in a backwards clock- which is basically a smarter way of saying reversing time in the Space Continuum. The Space Continuum; it's what we Guardians refer our pieces- our weapons, as you humans call your pieces as.

This must sound confusing for you, I know, but bear with me human. I'm trying my best to help you understand the Guardians and our ways of contorting humans.

Who are the Guardians, you say? They're the make-believe protectors like the holiday figures that you humans call "Santa Claus" or "The Tooth Fairy" or maybe even the more ridiculous ones like "Mother Nature", "Fairy Godmother" and "The Easter Bunny". The very same Guardians that are in that movie you humans made up to represent us- Rise of the Guardians, right? Yes.

Now, you must be wondering as to why I am in here- this story that the user "LuckyLifeSmile" has made up, yes? I'm definitely not here for her, of course. I'm only here to fiddle with Miss Lucy Heartfilia's story a bit, okay?

Now, that entry before? That would be something that Miss Heartfilia would have written if World War 2 had never existed. But, alas, I made it so that there would be a war- so that there would be a war that many humans would look back to back in the 1940s.

Entry #761? Ah, that entry was just a lie. Now let me fix this tear here, add a few "minor mistakes" here, and- voila!

Perfect. As Lady LuckyLifeSmile has lied to you before, I will actually be the one who will control the story from here- the correct story, not that happy, sugary-sweet story she had written- or what she tried to fix with my magic.

Petty humans, you think that if you don't show the whole truth of that truth, you can protect the ones you love so dearly. This is what is so amusing about humans to me- you either don't care for each other or you do. How petulant.

As Lady LuckyLifeSmile had tried so hard to spare and hide this from you, here is the real story to Miss Lucy Heartfilia- the true tale of her legacy.

Shut it, Lady Luck. Shut up.

Ah, much better. The black hole should stay much better.


End file.
